


Romance de la Chica Guitarrista

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Ballad of Frida Suarez [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Ballads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based on a old Spanish ballad Romance del Conde Nino.





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago there was a girl who is cheerful, fun loving and optimistic yet mischievous. She enjoys driving everyone crazy but she loved her family.

Until one day, today is her first day of kindergarten.

She walked into a room where kids were playing or laughing. But she sees a boy with curly black hair.

"Hi"

Frida sit next to Manny.

"I'm Fridaniella but my friends call me Frida"

"Manuel but my friends call me Manny"

But a goth girl sees Frida and Manny.

Zoe said "Vendetta! You will pay for this Frida Suarez"

Rodolfo said "Hi Manny how was school"

"Great! I just meet a girl with blue hair and red goggles"

"What's her name"

"Frida"


	2. Chapter 2

Several years later Frida has grown into a beautiful young woman.

She began to play her guitar.

Zoe tried to seduce Manny but Manny heard Frida's beautiful guitar playing.

Manny walked down the stairs to see Frida play her guitar.

Manny said "Frida"

Frida screamed

"Man-Manny you liked it"

"You played beautifully"

Frida blushed

Zoe growled


	3. Chapter 3

Manny was wearing his black tuxedo as he gets ready for his wedding.

He opens the door revealing Frida wearing a beautiful reddish pink dress.

Manny blushed "Hey Frida you-you looked beautiful"

Frida giggled "Gracias"

The next morning

"Do you Manny take Frida to be your wife"

"I do"

"Do you Frida take Manny to be your husband"

"You may kiss the bride"

Manny and Frida kissed as the crowd cheers

Frida throws the bouquet.

Marigraciela wipe a tear from her eye.

"Pablo I'm so happy!"

Pablo blows into a tissue.


End file.
